When You Wish Upon A Song
by LorMenari
Summary: the ipod drabbles....


**Hey! I'm back with another ipod shuffle...this one was harder for some reason than my last...hmmm...**

* * *

_**Song 1 – I Need A Hero by Bonnie Tyler**_

Casey sat in her room, wondering where all the good guys were in her school. She knew that she wanted someone great, a real hero. She thought Sam was that. Sure, he was nice, but he was no hero. Then, there was Max. Max was a football hero, but not a real hero. At least not to Casey. She needed someone larger than life. She needed...

"Knock, knock"

"Come in."

"Hey Case, dinner's ready," Derek said before walking back out.

Derek. Now he was definitely larger than life. And Casey had been developing feelings for him recently. But, could he really be Casey's hero? She didn't know for sure, but she'd risk anything to find her hero.

_**Song 2 – Baby It's You by Aaron Carter**_

Sally was walking down Sam's street when he saw her. He knew she used to have a "thing" with Derek, but he thought she was beautiful and would do anything to be with her. Sally bent down, tied her shoe, and then kept walking. Sam decided that he had to go and say hi. He was shy, he knew, but he also knew what he wanted. And that was Sally. Screw Derek and his "male code."

_**Song 3 – Angel of Music – Phantom of the Opera**_

Casey was practicing for the school's next musical. She was cast as the lead, of course, and was taking her role very seriously. She was playing Christine in the school's version of "The Phantom of the Opera." While Casey practiced, Derek silently stood outside of her room, listening to her beautiful voice. He couldn't help it. He also knew that he was going to be at this musical, even though no one was going to know it. Her voice just drew him in. She truly was an "Angel of Music."

He only wished that she could be his "Angel of Music."

_**Song 4 – I Miss You by Miley Cyrus**_

Casey was twenty-four now. She lived in a studio apartment in New York. She was an actress on Broadway. She had left the house two years ago. Without Derek. She had broken up with him, knowing it was better if he stayed there. If he didn't give up his career for her.

He had always called her "his dreamer" and now she was living her dream. He would be so proud, if he only knew. She hadn't called anyone, except Nora who promised to say nothing to Derek, in over a year.

Casey looked through old pictures, knowing her heart would never let Derek go, but she knew his life was better in Canada.

Suddenly, on impulse, Casey picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"I miss you, Derek," was all she said.

"Case? I miss you too. Oh my God, I love you. Come back to me?"

_**Song 5 – Keep Holding On by Avril**_

Lizzie was going through a very hard time. She was extremely depressed. Her boyfriend of two years, Jamie, was in the hospital in critical condition. He had been hit by a drunk driver on his way home from work. Lizzie was by his side as much as possible. She wouldn't take a step outside of the hospital.

As soon as Edwin heard, he flew 15,000 miles to be by her side.

"Oh Edwin!" she said when she saw him at the room's door. She ran to him and cried in his shoulder.

"It's okay, Liz. Just keep holding on. We'll make it through. Together, we'll make it through."

_**Song 6 – When the Sun Goes Down**_

Marti was seventeen years old. It was the summer before her senior year, and she loved to go the beach with Casey and Derek. She was staying with them in their house in Florida.

But, she especially loved to go to the beach when the sun went down. There were kids her age, there was dancing, a live band, and so much fun.

She was one of the popular girls with the boys. They all wanted a chance to dance with her. But, she would always choose to dance by herself. That made her even more alluring to the boys. Her long brown hair would move all around her and her summer dress would twirl. The boys would never forget her.

And she would never forget that summer.

_**Song 7 – No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**_

Emily laid in her bed. Sheldon had just left yesterday. She couldn't believe he was gone. He, her dorky boyfriend, was gone! She felt like she couldn't breathe and she cried herself to sleep every night. She knew she would have to put on a happy face at school. She also knew that they would try a long distance relationship, but that it probably wouldn't work. He was in a different part of Canada for crying out loud! She felt like all her air was gone. He was her air. Her very oxygen. And now he left her to die inside.

_**Song 8 – Two Princes by The Spin Doctors**_

Everyone knew that Derek barely stood a chance. Casey had two complete "princes" to chose from. There was Sam, who wanted to do everything for her. He wanted to buy her everything and treat her like a princess. And then, there was Max. Max with his jacket with all the fancy football patches. Her father would approve of both of them, for sure. They adored her.

But, Derek loved her. He knew that he would win in the end. At least, he had to, or he would go crazy without her.

_**Song 9 – Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

Her smile always took his breath away. She was his everything. He wanted to protect her always. He didn't care what it took. He'd save her, even if it meant dying. He showed her day-in and day-out that he loved her and he was the one.

She saved him in a way. She was as much his guardian angel as he was here. He now had something to live for and yet he would die for that very same thing.

"Case, I just wanted you to know that I'll always be there for you."

"I know, Derek, I know."

_**Song 10 – The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra**_

Casey swirled around in her wedding dress on the dance floor. Max couldn't help but smile at the way she looked. He would always remember the way she looked tonight. He saw the way her nose would crinkle when she laughed. He hoped she would never change. He just couldn't imagine her any different. She was so happy. Her smile was breathtaking. He knew that when he was old, he would look back and smile thinking about how radiant she looked tonight.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as her husband, Derek, walked over to her and kissed her.

* * *

**well...i hope you liked it!!**


End file.
